The present invention relates to an exhaust deflector for a muffler. More particularly, the invention relates to an exhaust deflector for a small engine that reduces the engine noise.
Engines generally include a muffler that receives exhaust gas from the engine and redirects the flow of exhaust gas to reduce the noise of the engine. For example, many muffler designs include multiple passages and changes in flow direction that change the acoustic impedance (i.e., the velocity and/or the pressure) of the gas. Changes in the acoustic impedance are intended to create a mismatch that generally reduces the noise produced by the gas.
However, given the limited space on some small engines, it is possible that the space available for a muffler is not adequate to provide the level of noise attenuation desired.